


A Lifetime

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Philinda - Freeform, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, Slow Romance, moving forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: They can't hide or take it back. They made choices and those choices have led to where they are now.





	A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious disclaimer where I say, I do not own Marvels agents of shield.

"It's super sexy," he tells her teasing gently, a smirk crossing his handsome features as he does. 

May can't help but smile back at this dork of a man before she nods, getting to her feet with a barely concealed wince after Coulson when he stands. She stays rooted in place though, taking a moment to stare at his back as he takes a few steps away.  
  
"Phil?"  
  
He turns back to face her, question in his soft eyes.  
  
"It's my decision who I waste my time on," she repeats again, hoping to drive home the point. She pauses, meeting his eyes straight on then she tells him quietly, "and I'd waste a lifetime with you."  
  
The words punch the air from his lungs, leaving him far more breathless than his declining health has. He stares back at her, not quite believing this woman is real. "Why?" He asks rather dumbly but still, for him, it's a valid question.  
  
May rolls her eyes. "Because I love you."  
  
It's said so simply and for Coulson it feels once more like he can't breath. It's been years and years, since the academy, years filled with want and longing and to now finally hear those words from this woman who has been his everything is overwhelming. She's been his best friend, his partner, his right hand almost from the very instance they met.... and she loves him. It's everything he's ever wanted.  
  
But he's dying.  
  
"I don't have a lifetime to give you."  
  
May inhales shakily, giving him a nod. "I know but I want what time you have left. We've wasted so much of it already, Phil."  
  
And they have, it's true. They can't hide from the fact or take it back. They made choices and those choices have led to where they are now.  
  
Coulson takes a faltering step towards her. "I'm sorry." His voice sounds completely wrecked, deep sorrow in his eyes.   
  
May shakes away his apology as she closes the distance between them. Her hands lift to settle on his chest, her touch is gentle and tentative, hyper aware of the old injuries beneath his clothing which are slowly taking him away from her.   
  
"Does this hurt?"  
  
Emotion rises up within him and it almost chokes him. How could she ever think her touch would hurt him? When it's something he yearns for. "No," he whispers, covering her hands with his own to press them harder against his chest.  
  
She stares resolutely at his hands covering hers, their big, warm and strong and completely cover her own. A dull aching pain settles in her own chest at what's to come but she's not ready and she's not willing to give up and accept so easily like he has. She can't, not again. She lost him once, she can't again, not after everything they've been through, everything they've built even if what they've built is barely standing on shaky foundations.  
  
"I won't stop trying to find a way. I can't."  
  
He's not at all surprised because he knows her and he knows the same will stand for Daisy. He understands because if the situation were reversed, he would do exactly the same thing, he would do everything within his power to find any means to save her.  
  
"I know," he tells her, an underlining hint of exasperation to his words and his features.  
  
Nodding her head, May drags her gaze away from their hands to meet his. There's so much feeling expressed in those blue eyes, holding true to the expression that the eyes are the window to the soul. "I know," she echoes his own words back at him, sliding her hands out from under his to cup his face. Her words hold a different meaning, hold so much more weight. They acknowledge the feelings of love she sees in those eyes of his. It's a look she knows her own eyes reflect back. Beneath the pads of her fingertips she feels the rough graze of his stubble as she slowly runs them along his jaw. "No more steps back," she tells him softly before closing the gap between them.  
  
She falls into him easily allowing for her mouth to meet his effortlessly, his lips soft and welcoming beneath hers and he tastes exactly like she remembers but better. So many times have they had to do this for missions, pretending to be married but this, now, is different because it's finally just them. She stifles down a sob that builds against his mouth, her emotions rising and rushing within her like crashing waves as she allows the kiss to seep into her bones, the feel of his hands anchoring her where they rest at her hips. She's wanted this for so very long and now she has it but it comes with the price of his death that threatens to snatch it all away.

May pulls him closer, holds him tighter, kisses him harder...   
  
In the dim light of the lighthouse hallways, they stand together, body pressed against body as they hold one another tight. In the past so much time has been wasted but looking toward the future, both know that it will now be savoured and cherished for all it's worth.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading, hopefully you enjoyed this little instalment of Philinda. 
> 
> I can't recall where but I read the line somewhere on tumblr- "I'd waste a lifetime with you," and I couldn't get it out of my head with this as the end result. Whoever created this sentence then credit to you and thank you for inspiring a little bit more of Philinda. 
> 
> Until next time.... ❤


End file.
